Anywhere
by The Musings of Artemis
Summary: Post 2nd War Seventh Year at HogwartsThe war against the Dark is finally over, and the Light has triumphed. This victory made two of the most unlikely people to unite. But the past of these two heroes get in the way of their being together, not to mention


Anywhere

HermionePotter52036

**Summary**

**Post 2nd War; Seventh Year at Hogwarts**

**The war against the Dark is finally over, and the Light has triumphed. This victory made two of the most unlikely people to unite. But the past of these two heroes get in the way of their being together, not to mention, her friends are a little overprotective of her. Will they both ignore their feelings and try to find happiness with another person? Or will their love be stronger and they'll run away to anywhere? Based on Evanescence's song _Anywhere _from CD **_Origin._

**Prologue **

Wait-oh, where is it? Oh, ah ha! Here it is! There you go! Oh, hello there! You came at a good time, my friend, very good time, indeed. There are strange things about; extremely curious. Wait, no! Don't leave! I didn't mean dark, evil things. No, not at all; you probably heard the rumors about You-Know-Who. Not to worry about that anymore. The Golden Trio has already solved that evil little problem. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has now become into the Man-Who-Triumphed. But even heroes need help, you know. But these two companions weren't just sidekicks; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have stuck to the side of our "Chosen One" through thick and thin. Well, anyways, back to our main topic. No dangerous happenings since the end of the war, or the beginning of the Reconstruction, as folks have taken to calling these past three months. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to annoy you. It's just the way I am. I never seem to stay on track. You know, just the other day – oops, there I go again. Alright back to the topic. Love is what is going on. Love between two of the most unlikely of peoples. Now, before I start this little story, a word of caution: not everybody is who they seem…

**Chapter 1**

Red and green flashes of light zoomed everywhere; some of them hitting Death Eaters, as well as some D.A. members and members from the Order of the Phoenix, while other flashes split trees in half.

"Hermione, look out!" cried out Ron Weasley, as he battled Malfoy Sr. "On your left!"

Hermione Granger turned to her left to find her worst nightmare; the creature that had always fascinated her as a young girl. A vampire clad in black velvet robes stood looming over her, his piercing white canines bared, ready to strike at her neck.

Fortunately for her, she was already used to big surprises jumping at her; it only took a fraction of a second to send a hex at the vampire. "_Impedimenta!_"

The vampire flew away from Hermione and hit the stone wall of Hogwarts Castle.

_Humph, to think that they always fascinated me, _Hermione thought, ducking to one side to avoid a green jet of light that had been sent her way. _Alright, back to work. _

All around the grounds of Hogwarts, bodies went limp, and fell with a sickening crunch; agonizing screams could be heard from the Dark as well from the Light. Soldiers fighting for what they believe in. A sudden movement was detected from the dark distance, unfortunately, not many put were up to putting attention to something minor. Surely, something enormous was approaching and bringing with it an unpleasant stench. Loud grumbling noises filled the air, making the fighters pause a while; along with the noises came horrifying bone-chilling shrieks. Apparently, Lord Voldemort has decided to release his banshees along with giants and a couple of trolls.

_Great, it's not as though we are winning, right?_ Red-haired Ronald Weasley thought. _The way we're going, we're going to lose. Uh! Take that, you bloody little bugger! If Harry would stop taking his precious time and get his ass here, we'll have hope. Might as well stop complaining the trolls, giants, and banshees are not going to drop dead by themselves. You know, a couple of years ago that sentence would have seem so far-fetched, and not to mention crazy! Oh, well. _Smirking at his thoughts, Ron took of toward the Forbidden Forest, sending hexes to Death Eaters that got in his way.

While half of the soldiers left to battle the shrieks of the banshees and the nonsense that the trolls and giants were mumbling, Draco Malfoy set out to look for his childhood friend, Blaise Zabini.


End file.
